This invention relates to a gaming machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming machine and to an improvement to a game played on such a gaming machine.
Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop innovative game features which add interest to the games. In so doing, it is hoped to keep players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the game as well as to attract new players.
Also, with the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines, the operator of a venue will often pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games and/or game features which are popular with the players as a mechanism for improving sales, retaining customers and attracting new customers.
According to the invention, there is provided a gaming machine having a display means and a game control means arranged to control images displayed on the display means, the game control means being arranged to play a game wherein at least one random event is caused to be displayed on the display means and, if a predefined winning event occurs, the machine awards a prize, the gaming machine being characterized in that a matrix of symbol positions is displayed and in that at least one payline is associated with the matrix, said at least one payline being comprised of an equal number of symbol positions as there are columns in the matrix but passing through fewer than all of the columns.
Preferably, the matrix is constituted by visible display positions of conventional spinning reels. In other words, to form a 3xc3x975 matrix, there may be five reels each having three visible display positions. For ease of explanation, the invention will be described with reference to its application as a five reel game. Hence, the at least one payline may pass through more than one symbol position in respect of at least one of the reels. As a result, the at least one reel may have the same symbols in adjacent reel strip positions.
In another embodiment of the invention, the matrix may be made up of discrete symbol-carrying elements, such as individual reels. In other words, each symbol-carrying element may be a reel so that, in the case of a 3xc3x975 matrix, there are fifteen reels.
The at least one payline may have a variety of patterns. For example, the payline may have a T-shape, a T-shape lying on its side, a cross shape, a tick shape, or the like. Still further, the term xe2x80x9cpaylinexe2x80x9d, in this specification is to be understood in a broad sense as including associated, but non-adjoining display positions of the reels. Thus, the at least one payline may be discontinuous or interrupted and may be made up of non-adjoining display positions of the reels. As an example, the relevant payline may be made up of the symbols at the four corner positions of the reels plus the symbol at the central position of a centre reel in the case of a five reel display.
The at least one payline may be provided instead of, or in addition to, standard gaming machine paylines presently in use.
The at least one payline may vary automatically from game to game. Instead, a player may be able to select the pattern of the at least one payline which that player desires.
The at least one payline may be highlighted, in use. In addition, a pattern constituting said at least one payline may be superimposed over the display positions on the display means. Thus, in the case of a spinning reel game, the pattern may be superimposed over the reels which may appear to spin behind the pattern.
A prize paid in respect of a winning combination of symbols on the at least one payline may have an increased value in comparison with a prize paid for the same winning combination appearing on standard paylines of the gaming machine. In addition, the prize combination for the at least one payline may pay for the symbols appearing anywhere on said payline even when standard paylines pay only in respect of a predetermined arrangement of symbols, for example, a left-to-right combination of symbols.